Kimi Wa Boku No Tomodachi
by Shirayuki Sakuya
Summary: Ketika aku sendiri,tetaplah ada di sisiku lebih lama, Apakah kau akan mendengarkan apapun yang ingin aku katakan padamu? Hanya dengan mendengar Suaramu saja, Hatiku begitu bahagia. Karena... Kau adalah Temanku. SasuNaru's Day Omedetto  R&R Please!


Aku bermimpi.

Bagiku, itu mimpi yang buruk sekali.

Mimpi... dimana meskipun kau ada,

Kau jauh dariku.

Kau tak lagi mau bersamaku.

Kau tak lagi mau bermain dan bertengkar denganku.

Kau tak lagi mau berteman denganku.

Kau meninggalkanku.

Sendiri.

U-UUUUUWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Yuuya's Present

.

a Naruto Fanfiction for SASUNARU'S DAY

.

**KIMI WA BOKU NO TOMODACHI**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Main Pairing and Only : Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto<p>

Rated : T

Genre : Humor / Romance

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Warning : Shounen Ai (Fluff), Boy X Boy

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Must Playing : KIMI WA TOMODACHI

from HIRAI KEN

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**NARUTO POV**

Aku terbangun dengan nafas memburu, keringat dingin membasahi hampir seluruh tubuhku. Ku lirik sebentar keluar jendela. Masih gelap. Jam wekerku pun baru menunjukan pukul setengah satu pagi WKS (Waktu Konoha Setempat).

Aku kembali membenamkan diriku kedalam selimut.

"Ck, teme~ ngapain kamu muncul di mimpiku?" gumamku.

Hanya sunyi yang terdengar, jelas saja orang-orang sedesa pasti masih terlelap sekarang ini.

"Apa... Sasuke tak mau berteman denganku lagi ya?" bisikku sembari mencoba memejamkan mata.

Hhhh...

Sial! Sepertinya aku tak bisa melanjutkan tidurku.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Dan alhasil, lingkaran hitam di bawah mataku ini rasanya bisa menyaingi Gaara.<p>

Ku pandangi wajahku di cermin yang tampak kacau.

Aku benar-benar tak bisa tidur lagi.

Masih kuingat jelas deretan mimpiku semalam yang sangat menggangguku.

Sasuke-teme itu, apa benar dia akan melupakan aku?

Dan lihat saja hasil 'pemikiranku' setelah tengah malam terjaga.

Sebuah kertas yang sedikit terkena noda tinta.

Bukan, ini bukan surat.

Umm, anggap saja ini skenario. Ah, tidak! Itu terlalu keren.

Ya, bisa dibilang ini catatan.

Yups! Catatan yang berisi kata-kata yang ingin ku sampaikan pada Sasuke-teme saat aku bertemu nanti.

Aku membutuhkan ini.

Hei... daya ingatku bagus kok!

Hanya saja, kalau kami bertemu, bukan cuma adu mulut, adu tinju pun tak bisa di elakkan. Duh!

Jangankan bicara serius, belum mulai ngomong saja aku yakin si Teme itu pasti akan kabur kok.

Dan daripada aku lupa, lebih baik aku mencatatnya kan?

Ck, kau memang jenius, Naruto! Hehehe...

Dan yang terpenting Misiku kali ini harus berhasil.

Misi penting seorang Calon Hokage masa depan.

Mwahahahahahahahaha...

Ups!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Misi Pertama : Sarapan.

Jelas!

Aku tak mau perutku ini keroncongan.

Hei... aku butuh tenaga ekstra hari ini.

Dan kurasa sepuluh mangkok Ramen di pagi hari sudah cukup bagiku. Hehehehe

Mission One, Complete.

.

Misi Kedua : Kabur

Ugh! Tsunade-baba pasti akan menggantungku kalau tahu aku diam-diam kabur dari desa. Sakura-chan pasti akan memukulku dengan bogem mentahnya yang luar biasa menyakitkan.

Hehehe... Sankyuu buat Kakashi sensei yang mengajariku menyembunyikan Chakra dengan sempurna.

Wew, apa kebiasaan mengintipnya seperti Ero-san nin itu ada gunanya ya?

Tapi kenapa mesti rumah Iruka-sensei yang dijadikan target?

Ck, Kakashi-sensei sukebe!

Awas saja kau!

Hhhh... Mission Two Success

.

Misi Ketiga : Menemukan Target

Kami-sama!

Kenapa aku berdebar?

Maksudku... ayolah, manusia itu akan mati kalau jantungnya tidak berdebar.

Tapi kurasa aku justru akan mati kalau debar jantungku cepat sekali seperti sekarang.

Yeah, aku menemukannya. Setidaknya latihanku sebagai seorang Ninja tak sia-sia selama ini.

Aku melihatnya tengah keluar dari sebuah penginapan di dekat perbatasan Desa Air.

Masih dari jauh aku memperhatikan mereka.

Ya, Sasuke-teme itu masih bersama ketiga orang teman barunya.

Si kacamata Karin, si gigi tajam Suigetsu dan si rambut Orange Juugo.

Mereka tampak asyik mengobrol, kecuali si Teme itu tentunya. Dia hanya ber 'Hn' ria menanggapi celotehan teman-temannya.

Ck, Tipikal.

Namun yang membuatku terpaku adalah ketika Sasuke menyeringai menanggapi omongan Suigetsu.

Benar sekali, Seringai.

Sebab seringai seorang Uchiha adalah 'senyum kecil' bagiku.

Uchiha tak pernah tersenyum. Mungkin.

Ugh! Apa-apaan itu?

Jadi selama ini kau tak pulang dan berkumpul bersama kami, karena kau sudah terlalu nyaman bersama mereka, Sasuke?

Perang sudah usai, tapi kau tak mau kembali dan terus melanjutkan perjalananmu dengan mereka.

Apa kau lebih bahagia bersama mereka? Bersama teman-teman barumu itu?

Apa mimpiku itu benar-benar akan jadi nyata ya?

Duh! Kau menyebalkan Teme!

Awas saja kau!

Aku pun keluar dari persembunyianku dan menghampiri mereka.

.

Misi ke empat : To The Point

Tapi kenapa lidahku jadi kelu ya?

"Psssttt! Boss, mantan temanmu tuh!"

Mantan?

"Hn,"

Sasuke hanya sepintas melirik kearahku. Mata Onyxnya menatapku dingin. Aku balas memandangnya, namun tak ada satupun dari kami yang membuka suara.

Kugenggam erat secarik kertas di tanganku.

"Te-te-te-Teme..."

Kulihat Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Kalau kau terus menyebutnya Teme mana mau dia mendengarmu, Baka!

"Eh... Sa-sa-sa-sasu-sasuke..."

Beuh! Kenapa di saat seperti ini 'penyakit' Hinata-chan malah menular ke aku?

"Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk menanggapimu. Kalau kau hanya ingin membuatku kembali ke desa, lebih baik kau simpan saja energimu, Naruto." Ujarnya dingin.

"Bukan itu Teme! Aku...a-aku..."

Hening.

Bisa kulihat Sasuke mendengus kesal.

Ck, tak sabaran sekali sih. Apa dia tak tahu, aku di sini sedang berusaha mati-matian untuk sekedar 'berkata'. Duh!

"A-aku..." ku buka secarik kertas di genggamanku dan membacanya.

"Sa-sasuke-teme... Na..."

"Sasuke-kuuuunnn~! Ne~ ayo kita jalan," gadis itu bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke. Membuyarkan konsentrasiku dan membuatku mengirimkan Death Glare tajam kearah mereka berdua.

Tanpa sadar aku meremas kertas itu erat-erat.

Suara tawa renyah terdengar dari mulut Suigetsu. Pemuda berambut biru itu berjalan kearahku dan menepuk pundakku keras-keras.

Apa-apaan sih?

"Hei, bocah pirang! Aku heran padamu, kau ga cape-cape ya? Memaksa seperti apapun, Sasuke tak akan mau ikut bersamamu! Lebih baik kau cari teman baru saja sana!" ujarnya sinis.

Kutepis tangannya. Dia malah kembali tertawa mengejek.

"Kau jangan mengaturnya, memangnya kau itu siapa, Hah?"

DEG!

Kali ini ku pandang Sasuke, dia masih menatapku dingin. Tak sepatah katapun yang dia ucapkan. Seharusnya dia memberikan komentar atas omongan gigi tajam itu tadi. Minimal menyuruhnya diam atau apalah.

Siapa aku? Huh! Aku kan teman Sasuke.

Tapi Kenapa Sasuke malah diam begitu.

Kecuali...

kecuali kalau...

"Teme brengsek!"

Dengan kesal kulemparkan kertas itu dan tepat mengenai muka Sasuke.

Aku berlari pergi. Tak kupedulikan teriakan Karin yang kesal.

Bahkan tak kulihat lagi ekspresi wajah Sasuke untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Ck, sial!

**END NARUTO POV**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas pelan. Dia memberikan Death Glare paling mematikan yang membuat Karin langsung terdiam dari omelannya yang tak jelas.

Pemuda Raven itu memungut kertas yang tadi sempat dilemparkan Naruto ke mukanya.

Suigetsu yang penasaran mendekati Sasuke dan ikut membacanya.

.

.

.

**_Sasuke-teme_**

**_Naruto Calon Hokage__ masa depanmu di sini, heheh XDD_**

**_Ne~ Sasuke..__._**

**_Semalam aku bermimpi buruk._**

**_Makanya aku putuskan untuk pergi mencarimu dan mengatakan sesuatu._**

**_Teme, aku tahu aku selalu berisik dan mengganggumu_**

**_Berteriak-teriak dan seenaknya memaksamu pulang._**

**_Tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu..._**

**_Umm, meskipun nanti kau jauh dan memiliki teman baru._**

**_Kau tetap temanku._**

**_Karena itu, kau jangan melupakan aku ya._**

**_Setidaknya sisakan sedikit saja ruang untukku._**

**_Jadi nanti kau masih tetap mengingatku sebagai temanmu._**

**_Iya kan, Sasuke? Kau masih menganggapku teman kan?_**

**_.  
><em>**

**_Temanmu selamanya_**

**_Uzumaki Naruto_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.  
><em>**

Suigetsu mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"Tulisan apa ini?"

"Hn, dia benar-benar Dobe!"

"Astaga! Kau bisa membaca tulisan cakar ayam itu, Sasuke?" teriak Suigetsu tak percaya.

Kali ini Death Glare seorang Uchiha mampir ke Suigetsu.

"Lain kali jaga bicaramu!" ucap Sasuke sedikit membentak. Suigetsu hanya terkekeh pelan. Dia tahu maksud perkataan Sasuke barusan dan rasanya dia tak ingin membuat Boss nya ini marah. Terlalu merepotkan. Duh!

"Kalian duluan, aku masih ada urusan!" ujar Sasuke seraya pergi meninggalkan teman se teamnya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**NARUTO POV**

Aku berhenti dan bersandar di sebuah pohon besar sebelum akhirnya tubuhku merosot ke tanah.

Entah sudah berapa jauh aku berlari. Yang jelas aku sudah tak merasakan Chakra milik mereka lagi.

Aku mencoba mengatur nafasku dan kembali tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri.

Nyata.

Bukan mimpi.

Semuanya benar-benar terjadi.

Aku kira setelah semua yang terjadi beberapa tahun belakangan ini, Sasuke masih mengganggapku temannya.

Walaupun tak pulang ke Konoha bersamaku setidaknya aku berharap dia tetap mangakui aku sebagai temannya. Sahabatnya. Rivalnya.

Ck, Aku saja yang terlalu bodoh.

Bodoh!

Ugh!

Kubenamkan wajahku. Menutupinya dengan kedua lenganku.

Hei, apa seorang Calon Hokage masa depan itu boleh menangis ya?

"Dobe!"

Instingku ninjaku tergerak. Panggilan yang sudah tak asing lagi di telingaku itu terdengar jelas. Aku mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang ada di hadapanku kini.

"Sa-sa-sa..."

Apa saking kagetnya sampai suaraku menghilang begitu saja?

Segera saja aku berdiri dan berhadapan dengannya.

Bisa kulihat dengan jelas seringai khas milik Uchiha di wajahnya yang pucat.

"Hn, kau jauh-jauh hanya untuk berkata ini?"

Dia menunjukan secarik kertas yang sudah tampak kumal.

Iris biruku melebar.

Segera saja kurebut kertas itu dari tangannya.

Sial! Bagaimana bisa aku melempar 'Skenario' ini?

Pasti Sasu-teme ini sudah membacanya tadi.

Ck, sial!

Aku yakin dalam inner nya sekarang dia pasti sedang menertawakan aku.

Ugh!

Aku mengkerucutkan mulutku. Memberengut kesal kearahnya.

"Dobe!" ucapnya sembari memberi cubitan kecil di pipiku.

"Aww, sakit Teme!" bentakku.

Eh, tunggu!

Apa tadi yang dilakukannya?

Mencubit pipiku?

Kali ini aku menatapnya dalam-dalam.

Ini... benar Sasuke kan?

OOC sekali.

Belum sempat hilang rasa heranku. Sasuke malah menarik lenganku, membuat posisi kami sekarang begitu dekat.

Aku tak bergerak. Lebih tepatnya tak mampu bergerak.

Jantungku kembali berdebar tak karuan.

Bahkan mungkin saat ini mukaku sudah mirip kepiting rebus.

"Aku tak perlu mengatakan apa-apa, kau juga sudah tahu," kata Sasuke pelan

Kali ini dia mendekat kearahku, meletakkan keningnya di keningku

Hembus nafas kami saling beradu.

Bersatu lalu menghilang di udara.

Dia memandangku lembut dan aku membalasnya.

"Aku, Uchiha Sasuke adalah teman Uzumaki Naruto 'Dobe', "

Aku memberikan cengiran rubahku namun setelah memproses kata-katanya barusan aku menjauh darinya dan kembali cemberut.

"Dobe janai ttebayo!" protesku.

Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil dan mengacak pelan rambut pirangku.

Kami-sama. Ini bukan mimpi.

Tanpa peringatan sebelumnya, aku mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga kami berdua tersungkur jatuh ke rerumputan.

"Hei!" teriak Sasuke keras

Namun aku tak mempedulikannya.

Ku dekap erat tubuhnya dan membenamkan diriku ke dadanya yang bidang.

Hhhh... nyaman.

"Apa-apaan kau? Bangun!" protesnya.

"Duh! Diam dan biarkan aku tidur Teme! Semalaman aku tak tidur karena memikirkan ini kau tahu!"

"Ck, Baka!"

"Ya kau tahu aku ini bodoh, karena mengira kau akan melupakanku,"

"Aho!"

"Duh! Teme, Aku memang bodoh karena tak tidur semalaman dan membiarkan mataku seperti Gaara,"

"Usuratonkachi!"

"Hei... kau memang paling tahukan, kalau aku ini bodoh! Kau paling tahu kebodohanku karena terus memaksamu untuk kembali bersamaku,"

"Aku bodoh karena terus memaksamu untuk berteman denganku. Ya kan, Sasuke?"

"Hn, Dobe!"

Hehehe...

Aku memaksamu Teme!

Mau atau tidak, yang jelas kau temanku, Sasuke.

Selalu.

Hei, apa kau juga akan mengataiku bodoh, kalau aku menuntut lebih dari itu?

Memaksamu untuk menjadi 'lebih' dari sekedar teman bagiku?

Entahlah, aku tak mau berpikir lagi untuk saat ini.

Aku bahkan tak peduli jika Sasuke membunuhku karena seenaknya saja menjadikannya bantal tempatku tidur.

Sebelum gelap menjemputku aku masih bisa merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirku. Hangat.

Hmmm... Oyasumi~ ^^

.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

.

Happy SasuNaru's Day Minna-san ^^

Read and Reviev yeah XDD


End file.
